The present invention relates to a method of making polymer particles and, more particularly, to a self-assembly method of making monodisperse particles. Widespread use of polymer particles in microelectronic, sensor device, precision and optical coating, and semiconductor industries, as well as templates for nanostructured materials requires polymers with uniform feature size less than 50-nm, controlled shape, and precise engineering of functionalities. Polymer nanoparticles are predominantly prepared by wet synthetic routes, such as micro-emulsion or mini-emulsion polymerization methods, in which large amount of surfactants are needed to form an emulsion that confines polymerization and formation of particles. Tedious purification processing, such as dialysis, is therefore needed to remove extra surfactants and by-products in side reactions from the final particles, which often leads to particle stability problems (for example, aggregation) and also limits flexibility in tuning particle functionality. Macromolecular self-assembly is another method to prepare polymer micelles of less than 50-nm. The stability issues associated with temperature- or solvent-sensitivity of micelle size and shape, lengthy purification process (such as dialysis), as well as complicated chemical synthesis makes them difficult for scalable applications.